A light emitting device including a light emitting element and a fluorescent body generally has a structure in which the light emitting element is provided on a base and a fluorescent body layer is provided on the light emitting element. A mixed light of the light emitted from the light emitting element and the light emitted from the fluorescent body layer is emitted from such a light emitting device.
However, in such a light emitting device, what is called a color breakup phenomenon may occur in which the chromaticity of light varies with the angle at which light is emitted from the light emitting element. It is required for the light emitting device to suppress such color breakup.